1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a microcavity organic light emitting diode (OLED) device comprising a narrow-band phosphorescent emitter.
2. Technical Background
Compounds capable of emitting light are ideally suited for use in a wide variety of applications, including optical and electro-optical devices, and as markers for bio-applications. Much research has been devoted to the discovery and optimization of organic and organometallic materials for use in such applications. Generally, research in this area aims to accomplish a number of goals, including improvements in emission efficiency, emission color purity as well as improvements in processing ability, among others.
Despite significant advances in research devoted to optical, electro-optical, and marker materials, existing materials have a number of disadvantages, including poor processing ability, inefficient emission, and less than ideal emission spectral bandwidth, among others. Thus, a need exists for new materials which exhibit improved performance in optical emitting applications.
During the past two decades, organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices have received a special interest, especially in the field of electronics. However, these applications require high performance materials. To improve the efficiency of a light emitting device, a maximum extraction of light is required. Thus, a need exists for new materials and methods of integration of such materials in the device settings for enhancing light emission. This need and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.